Pleasing Myself and everybody else, Pokéstyle
by Gerard110
Summary: Hello everyone, As most of you who visit this place, already know, this story orgininally belongs to Raptor-kun. But he gave me permission to continue his story, and so I will. I hope you like my writing, be free to give feedback.
1. Chapter 30 (1)

While the fucking went on, I suddenly heard a load groan, and no big surprise, it came from Briney, who just shot his load in Ashley's mouth. I could see on her face she wasn't satisfied, not that it surprised me, it is Ashley, the biggest slut I know.

"Brandon, can you help me out, please?" I heard her saying. Brandon nodded, and walked towards her, letting me alone with Chelsea. "That private session came quicker than expected." Chelsea said, but she was wrong. May was now sitting at a stair, looking jealousy from Ashley and Brandon to Chelsea and me and backwards. "Where is Wally?" I asked. "He fainted after I said he could touch my boobs." May answered. Great, this kid was even worse than Ethan. "I wouldn't mind helping you out." I answered, which transformed her sad face into a big smile, and she walked towards us.

Ashley was going at it like crazy, she had taken Brandon's cock, and put it in her snatch, and now they were fucking doggy-style. I could hear Ashley moan loudly, and I think everybody between Petalburg and Dewford could.

"Raph, attention please. Wo do you want to fuck first?" Chelsea asked. But before I could answer, May pushed me on the ground, and lifted her body above my head, giving me a great view of her vagina and asshole. Chelsea opened her vagina walls, and lowered herself on my cock. It was a long time since I had fucked Chelsea, and now I remember what if feels like, it feels amazing. I stuck my tongue out, and started licking May's pussy, which she liked, hearing her moans.

While I played some with their tits, May and Chelsea started making out above me. "W-w-what are you doing?" I heard a very shy voice saying. Wally just came by awareness, and he looked at us. "We are having sex silly, if you want some, I can help you out." May said. Wally looked frightened, and ran to his room downstairs, which made us all laugh, he really was worse than Ethan, this would be a long journey for him.

Ashley and Brandon didn't heard anything what was going on, Ashley just hit her second orgasm, and Brandon also came close. I felt Chelsea's vagina walls tighten up when she also hit an orgasm. "May, your turn." Chelsea said, while she got of my dick. May directly took her place, and she gasped when I entered her. "you are bigger than Brandon, even bigger than Birch." She said in amazement. "Well, I probably have fucked more girls than those two together." I answered arrogant. "Don't be mistaken by his looks, Brandon was our main fuck-stallation in Littleroot town." The same I was in Pallet, so that kid really had some balls. At least it is better company than Ethan and Silver.

"C-Cumming!" Brandon shouted, as he shot his load into Ashley. As he putted out of her, she started fingering herself to a third orgasm, which didn't took too long. Although it didn't was a competition, I was proud of myself that I still held on. May just had an orgasm, and I felt her juices on my dick. Chelsea was still going alright, I needed to do something extra. I putted a finger in her ass, which pulled her over the edge. She came hard, and I felt her juices drip over my face. I felt that nice feeling in my balls when I was about to cum. "May, I'm close, should I pull out?" May looked at me. "Cum inside me, fill me up."

As a true friend, I listened to this command. I came and filled her up, just like it was asked. May stood up, and kissed me on my lips. "It was great." She whispered, as she walked to her room. Chelsea and Brandon also left, which left me alone with Ashley. "How was he?" I asked. "Good, but you are better." I laughed. "That's good, I don't want to be a second option."

Just when I wanted to get some sleep, I heard mr. Briney yell. "Dewford, right ahead!"


	2. Chapter 31 (2)

Dewford was one of those boring towns, that had the luck of having a gym leader. But honestly, I think even Oldale town would be better for a Gym, this island town sucks. And on top of that, the gym leader is a male, good for Ashley, Chelsea and May, but bad for me. Damn it, I might just go back to Petalburg if I didn't needed the badge.

When we walked of the boat, Briney laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't make a mess of my ocean boy." Was the only thing he said, when he pushed something in my hands: The Devon letter. How did he get that back?

"Should we go directly to the gym?" Ashley asked in excitement. Of course, the sex with Brandon and Briney didn't made her tired, I hope the gym leader has some goods. "I'm okay with it." I answered. As soon as I could get of this isle, the better.

As we walked, we saw a lot of people, but no one who seemed to know us, I wonder if they even heard of us, or at least know something about the new champions. It wasn't that big of a surprise, it was quite relaxing to not be known. Ashley didn't seem to mind either, she just wanted a good fuck.

When we made it to the gym, which wasn't too far into town, Ashley ran into the doors, which were closed. "Why isn't this thing open?" Ashley screamed. "Maybe because it is 8 p.m., and it's getting dark. That ride with Briney took longer than expected." Brandon answered. The only thing we could do is head to the Pokémon centre, which had a surprise for me: a Nurse Joy.

I couldn't believe my eyes, this place actually had a Nurse Joy. "I thought there weren't any Nurse Joy's left?" I asked her. "Really? I didn't know. The news always arrives a few years later. The latest news is that a girl called Leaf became champion in Kanto." "Then you must know me, I am the guy that defeated Lorelei, and lost to that girl, called Ashley." I said while pointing at Ashley. "Now I see it, you have grown older though, you should shave your little beard off, it makes you look way too old."

I gave her a smile, and walked over to my friends, while Nurse Joy made us dinner. Just as we were used to. While the others slowly walked to their rooms, I saw Ashley and Brandon make out at Ashley's bed, and I started to get a little bit jealous, that was the second time they did it today. Well, I had a other girl to fuck tonight.

Nurse Joy was reading a magazine, I got a glimpse of a gym leader, probably the local one. He was nude. Ashley will surely like this guy, I thought by myself. "How many times have you done him?" I asked straight out. Joy turned around, and simply answered. "I think 10, or maybe 20 times, he is the best in town." "Let's beat that record." I answered full of confidence. "Okay, but then I need to call someone." She said. "Brawly always takes me and Jenny together." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the name Jenny, I haven't fucked a Jenny in a long time.

It only took her 5 minutes to get here, in the meantime Joy and I where making out, and got undressed. "Sorry I'm late." I heard coming from the main room, which probably would wake up the others, if they were asleep already. "Over here." Joy said, just as loud. She took my cock in her hands, and started stroking. "Where's Brawly." I looked at the door, and saw a beautiful Officer Jenny.

"We are not fucking Brawly tonight, this kid here, what was your name again?" She asked suddenly. "Raph." "Raph, yes I remember. Well, Raph wants to try to beat Brawly's record." Jenny started to laugh. "He can't. But I love to see and feel him try." Joy let go of my dick, walked over to Jenny, and started making out with her. Although I liked watching, I positioned myself after Jenny, lifted her skirt up, and started fingering her.

It didn't took long before Jenny had her first orgasm, her juices slid over my hand. Joy and Jenny stopped making out, and walked towards the sofa, I quickly followed them. While Joy went on all fours on the sofa, Jenny sat down before her, and opened her legs. Joy's big ass was up in the air, and she couldn't give a better sign. I pushed my dick all the way in her cunt at once, making her scream into Jenny's pussy. I didn't gave her any time to recover, I directly pumped in and out of her pussy, which was soaking wet, making it easier for me to fuck her.

"How is he?" Jenny asked. "Really, really good." Joy moaned. I grabbed Joy's tits, and caressed her nipples, while I speeded up. Joy screamed when I hit her g-spot, and Jenny a few seconds later as Joy licked hers. I let one of her tits go, and put my thumb in Joy's asshole, which made her cum. "Fuck, yes." She screamed, when she got her climax. Her tightness almost pulled me over the edge as well, but I had another beautiful woman to fuck. I slowly pulled out, and Joy's juices dripped on the sofa.

As Joy walked away to make room for me, I got a nice sight at Jenny's pussy, which was nicely shaven. Joy sat down on Jenny's face, burying it in her womanhood, while I got in position to penetrate the officer. Although I really wanted some ass, in this position only vaginal penetration was possible, so I had to go with it. Not that it matters that much.

I putted my dick in, and started slowly, because I didn't want anyone to wake up from more screams. If they were still asleep. I wonder if Wally even can sleep, with all the sex around him. He was way to prude. How will that kid even handle the gym leaders? He probably won't get any badges, speaking of badges, how did he exactly got the first one? I think Brandon won it for him, no way that that kid, who fainted by seeing a pair of boobs, had fucked Roxanne.

While I was thinking, Joy had another orgasm, which made her collapse on top of Jenny, who kept on sucking on Joy's clit. I quickly speeded up, resolute to get Jenny to cum as well. "I'm cumming." She screamed, tightening up. I felt I was close to, so I pulled out. "Both on your knees." I commended. As soon they got their I came over their faces, in their hair and over their bodies.

While we got dressed again I couldn't wait to hear the judgement. "And?" Joy and Jenny looked at me with a smile. "You are just as good, You have a bigger dick, but he has more stamina." Really? I always thought I held on quite long.

Jenny got home to get some sleep, something I should do as well. As I walked in the Trainer's room I saw Ashley and Brandon on one bed, both sleeping, and both naked. Cum dripped out of Ashley's pussy and asshole. I laid down at the other side of the room, next to May.

"How was your fuck?" She suddenly asked me. I turned around, so I was facing her. "It was great. Hearing stories from Jenny and Joy Brawly is really good as well. He has a lot of stamina." "Then I better get some sleep." She answered with a smile.

The next day started off great: Joy gave me some extra food for the fuck last night, and Chelsea dropped something on the ground, and I got a great view of her ass while she picked it up. As soon as we were done we left the Pokémon Centre, May didn't knew how fast she wanted to get at the gym.

There was, however, another challenge to be fulfilled: The entire gym was darkened, and a maze. I got some terrible memories from earlier gyms, man, what do I hate mazes. They are fucking useless, and especially in a gym. Since everybody pays around with sex, why should there be a maze in a gym, nowadays it doesn't prove anything.

It took us 10 minutes to get to Brawly, wearing orange sunglasses without any good reason, who was happily surprised seeing us. With us I mean Ashley, Chelsea and May. "Welcome challengers, the boys can walk straight to my assistant Shauna, the girls will have to earn their badges." Brawly said, while he dropped his pants. Wally's mouth felt open. "Come on Wally, follow me." Brandon sighed, as he pushed Wally towards the girl named Shauna. I followed them.

When I got my badge, I turned around, and saw that Brawly was fucking Chelsea, fingering Ashley and kissing May. "You don't need to be jealous, you can fuck me." Shauna wasn't ugly, and I was horny as fuck, so I grabbed her hips, and started making out with her.

Our clothes fell on the floor quite quickly, revealing her b-cup boobs and nice ass and my fully erect dick. She fell on her knees and started sucking. She wasn't bad, but she didn't deep throat, something I had to learn her. I laid my hands on the back of her head, and pushed her on my dick. She gagged in two seconds, but she did try again, lasting a little longer.

"I'm cumming." I heard Chelsea moaning from behind me. A loud groan followed. Shauna stood up, and bent over. "You can choose the hole you want to fuck." That wasn't a hard choice. I pushed my cock slowly in her ass. "Fuck, your tight." "Thanks, it's some exercise Brawly learned me, it's about using your anus muscles to clench every dick that enters." She answered. I started to speed up, but with her tightness it was hard to move. She started fingering herself, making her moan in seconds.

Soon she hit her first orgasm, her juices dripped on the floor. Her asshole got even tighter, forcing me to cum as well. "Shauna, I'm close, should I put out?" "Cum in my ass." She answered, and so I did. I shot a load of semen in her anus, which leaked out as soon as my dick left her ass. She put a finger in her ass, licked it, and then putted it in her vagina, continuing for a second orgasm, while I got dressed, and made my way out of the gym. While I left I saw Ashley being fucked on all fours. She smiled at me, and I knew Brawly had to show how good his stamina was, because Ashley could hold on for hours.

As I finally got out of the gym, I remembered Briney said something about leaving at 6 p.m., which was four hours from now. I decided to check the cave in the northern part of the island. There was a fisherman in front of the cave, pushing a Magikarp on his dick. The idea of a Magikarp giving me a blowjob looked terrible.

As I entered the cave, a hiker gave me the Flash HM, and walked away. This cave was quite boring, the only thing what happened was an Abra, appearing in front of me. I send out my unused Pidgey, which I had since my first days of traveling. After the Pokémon tried to teleport twice, I finally captured it. A new addition to my team, which now consisted of Charizard, Pidgey, Raichu and Abra.

"Congratulations." I heard from behind. May walked into the cave. "How was Brawly?" "He was good, but I only came twice, and my asshole isn't fucked." I smiled and walked towards her. "Then we better do something about it." She put her hands against my crotch, detecting my erection. "I feel that girl wasn't enough for you either." "She was good, really tight. I shot my load before I wanted." May smiled horny. "Then you can shot your next load in me."

In nearly seconds her clothes where on the floor, revealing her beautiful D-cups. While my left hand caressed her tits, my right one went to her center, entering her vagina with a finger, and I fingered away. "Fuck, please fuck me already." May moaned. I decided to fuck her pussy first, and then enter her ass. Her pussy was so wet, my cock slid in at once, making her moan loudly, filling up the entire cave.

Her moaning also attracted another living thing in the cave. A wild Sableye, excuse me, A wild, horny Sableye. I didn't saw it coming, but all of a sudden, May moaned extra loud, while the Darkness Pokémon entered her sweet asshole, and started pumping away. I'm not really the jealous guy, but that asshole was reserved for me!

May enjoyed the double teaming a lot, she moaned louder and louder, as the juices of her first orgasm dripped on my cock. I grabbed her tits, and started caressing her left breast, while I sucked on the nipple on the right breast. I felt her hand on the back of my head, pushing me further in her tits. "I I'm cumming." She moaned. Sableye let out a cry as well, and he pulled out as soon as he came, and sat down on the ground.

It was a personal victory, but I knew I wouldn't last long either. "May, I'm cumming." "I'm sorry, but you have to pull out, it's my period." "Okay, then I'll cum on your face." As I came, I saw the Sableye still sitting and waiting. "He was a good fuck you know." May said, as she saw me watching. "I'm gonna catch it, so it can fuck me more." As she said that, she threw a Pokéball, and after a few seconds, it gave the sign that Sableye was captured.

"Everyone okay down there?" There was a younger man with Grey hair walking down. "Yeah, where fine." I answered. "My name is Steven by the way." "Nice to meet you, I'm May and this is Raph." May said. I suddenly remembered I had to give something to a Steven on Dewford. "I got something for you." I said, as I handed over the Devon Goods. "Thank you, but why are the soaking wet?" I grinned. "I don't know, maybe the air is humid." I saw him looking at May. "Don't worry, it hasn't been in her pussy." We all three shared a laugh, before Steven walked out of the cave.

"You know, I was close to cumming when you came." May said. "O yeah, then I guess we should let you cum as well." I answered. I put two fingers in het snatch and another one in her ass, and started fingering. It only took me two minutes to make her cum again.

As we got dressed, and walked towards the boat, we saw the others already waiting for us. Dewford had more tension than I expected, it did well in my eyes.

As May and I entered the boat, I laid my hands on her big ass. "Later" she whispered, as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 32 (3)

**First off, sorry for the long wait, I kind a lost my interest in Pokémon, something that was restored thanks to the announcement of Sun and Moon, have you seen Solgaleo and Lunala? they are really cool legendary's. Also, I realized I missed writing Pokémon smut. I have thought about writing normal, but this just suits me better, what can I say, I'm a perv ;).**

 **I also found out that Raph has a Diglett and that Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, something I forgot last time I wrote. So his team is now: Charizard, Raichu, Pidgeotto and Abra, Diglett is in storage, but will come back later.**

 **And lastly, even though Raptor-Kun has continued the story himself again, I got permission to continue mine as well, which I will with new energy, so I hope you guys like it. Here we go.**

The entire way from Dewford to Slateport Ashley had been masturbating, Brendan was apparently tired, probably got it on with some girl in Dewford, and I wasn't in the mood either. After my double fuck with Joy and Jennie, followed by that girl at Brawly's gym, what was her name again? Ah yes, Shauna. And to top that all off, a great fuck with May in that cave. So I was also kind a tired.

Ashley had watched at Wally, hoping to convince him to fuck her, but he had once again fled, so she had to go at it alone.

We made it to Slateport quite in time, and mr. Briney waved us goodbye. He took one good last look at Ashley's small ass, and licked his lips.

"So, there is no gym in this city, should we directly head to the next one?" Brendan asked, but both Ashley shook her head.

"While you guys are way too tired to fuck me, I will find someone who can." She ran off, looking for someone to pleasure her.

"Ashley's right." I said. "I am way too tired, we better find ourselves a Pokémon center for the night, we can leave tomorrow." Brendan nodded, admitting that he was tired as well.

As a small part of me hoped for a Nurse Joy, the small machine was a big letdown, but I decided to give my Pokémon a rest anyway. Afterwards, I skipped diner and went straight to my bed, and I sleep directly.

When I woke up, I saw everyone was gone, the entire center was empty, except for May, who was watching television.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said. "You missed breakfast." "I missed breakfast, how late is it?" "Past 11 a.m. You must have overslept."

I sure did, apparently. Never mind, I was now fully awake and ready to go.

"So May, how about I take your ass." For some reason, I was horny, and I wanted to fuck May's asshole, since Sableye took that honor the last time.

"Not yet, as longer as you wait, the better it gets." She smiled seductively. Damn she was hot.

"Sure, where are the others?" I asked. "Well, Ashley never got home last night, so I guess she is still at some random dude's place. Chelsea went to see the market, and Brendan went with her. So it's just you and me."

I liked that idea, just May and me. Over the last couple of weeks I really started to like this girl, not in a 'I love you way', like I had felt and sometimes still feel about Chelsea, but in a good friends way. Even more than with Lyra, who I saw more as a student. May knew the game, and she rocked the game.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. Of course, I was hoping something sex-like.

"There is a museum in this city, we can go there?" She asked. For her sake I said yes, but my dick screamed no.

As we walked through the city, I started to realize I missed a lot of things, it had been shimmering when we arrived, but how could I miss that this city was that big. I just thought it was something like Dewford, maybe a little bigger.

There was a market, with a lot of stalls, that's where Chelsea and Brendan went. There was also a house with a large billboard with a Fearow, strange. But we were heading to an even bigger building, the museum.

Strangely, the square was crowded with people in blue uniforms, as if museums are popular these days, and May and I had to strangle our way to them, receiving some curses as we stepped on some guys feet.

Once inside, the woman wanted 50 pokédollars each for entering, I looked at May, hoping she wanted to go, but she didn't, so we both paid and got in.

There were apparently two levels, and the base was really boring. The only thing they showed where exhibits about the sea. I couldn't care less, but May seemed to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, I got a message from Ashley, she send me several pictures of her sucking dick and being covered with cum. I got jealous, if Ashley got laid, I wanted to.

"Come on Raph, let's go up." May started to walk up the stairs, and I quickly followed, as we walked, I did got a great view of her ass, which was still undiscovered by me. Another message, this time from Chelsea. A picture where she and Brendan where smiling, the next one they were fucking.

Why does everybody get laid except me? Well, that was about to change.

When May and I got at the first level, we found ourselves surrounded by more people in the blue uniforms, which I now recognized as Team Aqua. In the middle of them where two outstanding persons.

The first one was wearing nothing but pants, blue gloves and a neckless, he was quite muscular, but the one attracting my attention, was the female with the black skin and big boobs, she started speaking.

"Look what we got here." She smiled, and walked over to me. "My name is Shelly." I could now see she had some blue parts in her hear and also wearing sunglasses, what was up with everybody wearing sunglasses?

"Can I maybe help you?" She asked. "My friend and I were just watching the museum." I said. "Ah, your friend." She looked disappointing. "Well, be on your way, and talk to nobody about this."

That would have been the end of it, if it weren't for the grunt running in.

"Boss, stop. That's him." He said. It was the grunt I stopped earlier. "You can't let him go." "Don't tell me what to do." Shelly said angry. "Matt!" She commanded, and the big muscular guy walked towards the grunt, and hit him right in his face. Knockout.

"Now for you two." Shelly said, as she pushed me onto a chair, and she started to unbutton my pants.

"Matt, you take the girl." The guy named Matt smiled, and took May with him, as he sat down on another chair.

"Suck me." He simply said. "With tit." May looked back at me, but her head was directly twisted back by the team Aqua member. "I said now." He unbuttoned his jeans, and an 13 inch cock appeared. May seemed impressed.

In the meantime, Shelly had gotten rid of my pants and underwear, and had started to suck my cock. She did a real good job. While she was sucking me, she started to get undressed, and her nice ass went up in the air. I hoped to get a bit of that ass.

Shelly saw I was enjoying this, and she decided to suck a little bit harder, which felt great. I felt a orgasm coming, but it was still far away.

Across the room, May was now sucking the big cock of Matt, but he wasn't satisfied. "Take your tits out." She looked up, but did as ordered. "Now suck me with tit." That guy must have a lack of vocabulary. She slowly nodded, and moved her tits up and down on his cock while sucking it. Matt's tongue fell out of his mouth from pleasure.

I felt my orgasm now coming, and Shelly seemed to feel it, cause she suddenly stopped. "Tie him to the chair." She said to two of the Aqua members, and as overwhelmed as I was, I couldn't react. Then she went one all fours, right in front of me, and commanded two Aqua members to fuck her from behind.

Another one came standing in front, and was sucked off, all of this, just out of my range. My dick was raging hard, watching my assaulter getting double penetrated, and behind that, seeing May give an incredible titjob.

While Shelly could clearly feel I wanted to fuck, Matt just thought about himself alone, and he stood up, pulled May's pants down, and started to fuck her doggy-style, all of this within a few seconds. Even though May didn't liked it, she still moaned due to the big cock rampaging in her pussy.

I remembered Jessie in Kanto doing something similar, but this was even worse, seeing one of my friends getting raped, as well as having to watch a hot chick getting gangbanged, without having the possibility to join in, let alone to masturbate on it.

"You like to watch?" Shelly said with a big grin, before she continued sucking and moaning, as the two grunts fucked her asshole and pussy. She rubbed her pussy as well, to make it even worse for me.

"Boss, I'm going to cum." The one fucking her ass said. "Me too." The pussy-fucker added. "Go ahead, cum inside." Shelly still looked at me with a smile, when she hit her own orgasm, accompanied by the two males. The third guy went behind her and started fucking her until he came as well.

"That's for standing in our way." Shelly said, as she cleaned herself and got her clothes back on, only than she let the two guys release me.

Matt was still going at it with May, fucking her completely senseless. She was moaning, as well as sometimes screaming. Matt's cock was just too big for her to resist, and I saw at her face she hit orgasm after orgasm. Finally, Matt seemed to cum as well, as his grunts started to get louder.

"Yeah. Take it bitch." He shot his entire load into May, and then I realized something she said earlier: She could get pregnant.

The team Aqua eventually left me and May alone, and I quickly walked towards her.

"May, are you alright?" I asked, as I cuddled her. She was crying a little bit. "I'll make sure that Matt gets what he deserves, nobody humiliates you like that."

"It's okay." She said slowly. I got her to get clothes on, and brought her back to the Pokémon center, already forgetting about what happened to me. Back there, everybody asked what happened, and was furious when they heard the story.

"I will find that guy and fuck him senseless." Ashley said angry.

"Guys, it's okay." May said. "I can't say I liked it, but he was good." She whipped her tears away. "Anyway, in a world where fucking is a daily thing, and people get fucked or fuck with tons of different persons, rape isn't that bad anymore."

May sat down. "What they did to Raph is worse, not giving him sex." And then she told them what happened to me.

"You know what, we can fuck tonight." Chelsea said. "You can fuck me to." Ashley said happily. But what May said, got a real smile on my face.

"If you guys don't mind it, Raph, you can fuck my ass if you want." Chelsea and Ashley looked at me.

"Are you okay with that? We can have sex later." But they waved my apologies away. "We know how long you have wanted this, so go ahead." Chelsea said. "Brendan will take care of my needs." Ashley said, and Brendan, as if it was a sign, started kissing the blonde and they walked off to the resting room.

I didn't wanted to walk that far, and when Chelsea decided to leave the main room as well, I started to kiss May and laid her on the couch.

"You know, this is the third time we fuck in one week." She said. "What can I say, you have great assets. And back in the days that I just met Chelsea and Ashley, I fucked them more often as well."

"I fully understand." She smiled. I quickly pulled her shirt off, as well as her tank top and her bra, revealing her big and beautiful tits. I directly started to kiss them, as well as sucking a little on her nipples, to make her feel good, last two times we did it, we didn't do any foreplay, but this time we would.

As she slowly started moaning, I took off my shirt, and she laid a hand on my chest. I looked in her eye and kissed her. I felt her hands slide down, and unbuttoning my pants, as well as pulling them down.

"Someone wants to move fast." I said. "I can't help it. I'm horny for nice sex." She said. "Well, I can't let the lady waiting." I got off her and pulled down her tight jeans, as well as her underwear. Her pussy was inviting me in, but my cock wouldn't enter this pussy tonight.

Instead, I decided to eat her out. She was surprised, but seemed to enjoy it a lot. I put my tongue around her clit, which caused her to moan loudly, after which I started to lick her nice pussy, as well as slowly putting a finger in.

"This beats Matt's cock every day." May moaned, which was my sign for going harder. I put two more fingers in, and she started to moan even louder, until I felt she was climaxing, which could also be heard.

"Ahhh. Raph!" I quickly swallowed her juices, which tasted delicious.

"Now it's my turn." She said with a smirk, as she got up and pulled down my underwear. She directly put by cock in her mouth, and started sucking. I decided to sit down, and give her the opportunity to give me what she had given Matt, and she got the clue.

She took both her tits, and started moving them up and down, and man, did that feel good. I couldn't help but groan as she gave me the titjob of my life. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Why'd…" I was directly interrupted. "You'll need your strength for this." And she turned around, giving me a great view of her ass.

"That's true." I put one finger in to feel how tight she was, and she really was tight. Either Brendan didn't did his job too well, or her anus is always tight, which would be good news.

"I'm coming in." I said, as I lined my dick with her asshole, and slowly put the head in. Sweet Arceus, that felt amazing. Shauna's ass had been tight, Ashley's as well, but this was beyond compare. I put it in deeper and deeper, until my balls hit her pussy, and I slowly started to fuck her.

"Come on, give it to me." May moaned. "Take what Sableye took from you." That was only making me fuck her harder. I was on cloud 9, this was awesome. But as with all great things, it had to end. I felt an orgasm coming.

"May, I'm going to cum." "Already?" "I'm sorry." I came into her ass, and it felt good, but May wasn't done playing.

"I'll get you hard again for round 2." She looked in my eyes as he head turned around. "I want a round 2."

She started to move back and forth, kind a reverse fucking me, but it worked, within a few minutes, my dick was hard again, but I pulled out anyway.

"Come lay on the couch, ass up." I said, and May did as I asked. Her gorgeous ass lured me back, and I laid on top of her, and put my dig back in.

I never did it this way before, but according to Brendan, it must feel good. The principle is that the girl lays down, and the guy does push-ups while fucking her. May sound bizarre, but I loved it, the only flaw was that I couldn't get in contact with May, so I decided to fix that.

I pulled out once again, and laid her sideling's, and then entered again. She turned her head back so she looked me in the eye, and I finally got the perfect moment, looking her in the eye as I fucked her ass senseless, I started to rub her pussy with my other hand, as I knead one of her breasts with the other.

"Raph, I'm coming." May moaned, but I kept going. I felt her receiving a great orgasm, and her moans started to get even louder. But once again, I felt my orgasm coming up as well, and I knew I couldn't get my dick hard for a third time.

"May, are you close to climaxing again?" she shook her head, so I kept my orgasm away, I wanted to cum with her.

"Now I am." She moaned, and I quickly kissed her, as her body shuttered from pleasure, and I shot my load deep inside her ass for a second time.

After we ended our kiss, I pulled out my now soft dick.

"That was wonderful." I said. "I can't think of a great word to describe it." She laughed. "Neither can I." "One small thing though, Matt came inside your pussy, right? Can you do anything to prevent yourself from becoming pregnant." I was worried, but she started to laugh. "He was secretly wearing a condom. Turns out that the big guy with the big dick is a big pussy."

I was relieved. "Luckily, I wouldn't want you to get pregnant." May looked at me, and after she squeezed my dick one more time, she head over to the sleeping room. "Come join me." She said with a wink, and I realized something:

Dammit, I am in love with May.


End file.
